Only A Memory Away
by SoftMeiHuaPetals
Summary: Uh...Tomoyo is leaving Tomoeda! Sakura and a friend comes sings a song at school before Tomoyo leaves! Oh yeah...CCS does not belong to me. Or the song. The song belongs to Sailor Moon-dubbed verison.
1. Only A Memory Away

            Hello Fan-fiction readers! I, Sakura-luv-Syaoran had return to fanfiction.net! Under a whole new account. Sorry I didn't write or review any more fanfictions for a while because I was studying for the finals. Now it is over, I am gonna try to make some time to review and write more fanfictions! ^_^ 

            This idea of this fan-fiction is from when I was listening to the Sailor Moon CD (dubbed version of Sailor Moon) that I borrowed the CD from my friend. And I saw the episode of Sailor Moon where they were playing the song in the back round when Amy aka Sailor Mercury was leaving her friends behind so she can study in England or something like that I forgot. ^_^u

Only A Memory Away

By: Sakura-luv-Syaoran

            Tomoyo Daidouji is reading a letter she got from her mother, who is in England for a business trip. "_Dearest Tomoyo, since I had been in England for over two years. I think it is the best if we sell the mansion in Tomoeda and live here instead. People are friendly and you can't manage the mansion in Tomoeda all by yourself. If you have any other ideas, please write to me or call me. You may stay in Tomoeda if you wish because you are all grown up. I love you. Mom." Tomoyo read, with tears running down her face because she do not wish to leave Sakura-chan. Chiharu-chan, Naoko-chan, Rika-chan, Terada-sensei, Takashi-kun, and Syaoran-kun who had just return to Tomoeda two months ago. Tomoyo looked at the clock in her room, then she grabbed her backpack and run toward Tomoeda Junior High School. _

            Out of breath, Tomoyo ran into her class right before the late bell rings. "Tomoyo-chan, it is not like you to be late." Naoko said to Tomoyo. But Tomoyo was not listening to her. Instead, she is thinking about the letter. "If I do leave Japan, I can finally see Eriol-kun again." She thought. "Maybe it is not so bad." Just then she heard a voice that made her jump. "Hey Tomoyo-chan." A voice said. Tomoyo turned around and saw Syaoran Li standing in front of her, "Do you know where Sakura is?" Tomoyo shake her head as she took her seat. "Li-kun." Rika said. "I saw Sakura heading for the choir room a few minutes ago with Terada-sensei's permission." Then Terada-sensei walked in. "Class, settle down." He said.  Many students ran to their seats. Terada-sensei took attendance. "Where's Sakura-chan?" He paused. "Never mind. She is not joining us during this class." Syaoran stared at the seat in front of him. Terada-sensei started class while Tomoyo as a confused look on her face. "Sakura-chan in choir room?"

~*~ During second period. ~*~

            The choir teacher walked to their class. Terada-sensei closed his book and looks at his class. "Alright. Everyone, close your books. I got a surprise for you." He told the class. "Everyone, go to the choir room." Every student walked toward the choir room, whispering to each other. When they got there, they saw two microphones in the front of the class and seats are placed in the middle of the room. Syaoran, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, and Takashi took the front six seats. "What do you think is going on?" Chiharu asked. "I don't know." Rika replied. "Two microphones are set up, maybe someone is gonna sing." Naoko observed. "You know, microphones are…" Takashi started. SMACK! Chiharu had hit Takashi on his head…hard. "We don't need that right now!" She shouted in his ear. " Syaoran sweat-drops as he watch his best friend got hit by his girlfriend. "I am glad Sakura does not hit me on the head." Syaoran thought. "Then again, I do not make up lies." He chuckles as he took a seat next to Tomoyo. "Class, don't be happy because you guys are skipping class." Terada-sensei warned. "It is gonna be for a few minutes."

            Five minutes later, Sakura Kinomoto walked into the choir room in a white dress with a cherry blossom pin. Her hair is pinned back with a cherry blossom hairpin that was given by Syaoran. She is in white socks and light pink ½ inch high heels. Sakura walked to a microphone that is in front of the room. "I would like to thank Terada-sensei for letting me skip first period so I can make this event happened." Sakura started. Pause, with tears forming in her eyes. "I called a special friend to help with this event. I called my friend because our best singer in Tomoeda Junior High is leaving us and heading for England to be with her mom. I got this news from her mom last night. I did not get any sleep because I was crying as I think of a special 'good bye' to my best friend and my own cousin." More pause. "Gomen-nasi. I should not be crying in front of the whole class…" Sakura started again. "…To Tomoyo-chan, I was super kawaii and I am her only movie star. I wish when she gets to England, she will find another movie star." The whole class giggles as Tomoyo started to blush. "I was looking my mom's CDs, I saw a song that will say good bye to Tomoyo-chan the best way I can think of through my tears and I am really tired. So…I think I am gonna sing it to Tomoyo-chan. I had asked Terada-sensei to give me to do the homework we were suppose to turn in two days ago so I can practice the song." Sakura took a deep breath and continued. "Like I said before, I called a friend to help me. My friend is…"

SMHP: Who is Sakura's friend? Read. Oh, I would be really happy if you reviewed it! See you soon!


	2. Only A Memory Away

            Okay, that chapter is really boring. To make it for you guys. I updated this chapter with the first chapter. Okay? Okay. Bye bye. I am gonna finish writing this chapter so I can go back reading about Fushigi Yuugi! LOL. 

Only A Memory Away

By: Sakura-luv-Syaoran

             "Like I said before, I called a friend to help me. My friend is Meiling Li, Syaoran's cousin." Sakura said. Meiling Li walked in a Chinese traditional dress covering Mei huas, with Syaoran staring. (Hehe. Sorry I had to do that.). Sakura turned toward Meiling. "Arigato for coming all the way from Hong Kong, Meiling-chan." Sakura said to her friend. "You are welcome, Sakura-chan." Meiling replied from the microphone next to Sakura's. "Should we start?" Sakura nod her head as Meiling started playing the CD. Sakura took in another breath and listen to the music so she knows when to start. Sakura blushed as she smiles (KAWAII!) toward her class as Tomoyo walked up to Sakura's microphone and started to sing the first phrase: __

_I hear the voice of my destiny call,_

_And I know I must go find my way._

_The hardest part will be leaving you all,_

_Then words can say._

Sakura, Meiling, and Tomoyo shared the microphone as the three friends started to sing the second phrase.

_I'll be only a memory away._

_If you need me,_

_You can call me any time of day,_

_And I'll be there, its okay._

_Only a memory away._

Tomoyo looks at her friends as she sings the next part.

_My intuition says something is wrong,_

_My friends said they'd come and say goodbye._

_I can't go until I know what's going on._

_I fear there is danger somewhere near by._

Meiling and Sakura joined in again.

_I'll be only a memory away._

_If you need me,_

_You can call me any time of day,_

_And I'll be there, its okay._

_Only a memory away._

Sakura sings this all by herself as she looks at her boyfriend-Syaoran.

_We've been together through good times and bad._

Sakura closed her eyes as she thinks back the times when she is capturing the Clow Cards with Cerberus, Tomoyo, and Syaoran. Then, Tomoyo, Cerberus, Kaho, and Syaoran encourage her during the Final Judgment. Later, Sakura teams up with Yue, Tomoyo, Syaoran, Cerberus as she transform the Clow Cards into Sakura Cards and defeating Eriol Hiiragawza plus his two guardian-Ruby Moon and Spinner (What is his Japanese name? I forgot.) Sun She reopens her eyes. 

_You've always been there for me._

_I'll always treasure the best friends I hate, Eternally._

Sakura, Meiling and Tomoyo sing the last phrase slowing, and with tears forming in their eyes.

_I'll be only a memory away._

_If you need me,_

_You can call me any time of day,_

_And I'll be there, its okay._

_Only a memory away._

Sakura, Meiling, and Tomoyo smiles at each other as silence took over the room. Few minutes later, Sakura is the one who broke the silence. She turned to Tomoyo with tears running down her face. "I am gonna miss you, Tomoyo-chan." Sakura said, carrying a lot of sadness and pain. "When you get to England, and you meet Eriol-kun once again. Tell him that I miss him and I say 'hi' to him, Ruby and Spinner." Tomoyo nods her head. "I am gonna miss you too, Sakura-chan, Meiling-chan, Naoko-chan, Rika-chan, Chiharu-chan, Syaoran-kun, Takashi-kun, Terada-sensei. But it is gonna be nice to see Eriol-kun, Ruby-chan, Spinner, and Kaho-sensei again." Tomoyo said with tears coming down her face. "Don't cry, Tomoyo-chan." Meiling said as she hands her a red handkerchief. "Arigato." Tomoyo said as she took the handkerchief. "Alright class. Lets go back now! We waste enough time." Terada-sensei said breaking another silence. Everyone slowly walks back to the classroom.


	3. Only A Memomry Away

Only A Memory Away

By: Sakura-luv-Syaoran

            Today, Tomoyo is heading to England by herself. Right now, she is at the airport saying goodbye to her friends. Sakura had been crying the pervious night and she is really tired right now. She is leaning on Syaoran's shoulder for support. Syaoran wrapped his arms around her so he can support her even more. "I am gonna miss you all." Tomoyo said, with new tears coming down her face. "I promise Eriol-kun and I are gonna visit all of you every summer." "That will be great, Tomoyo-chan." Syaoran replied. "I am gonna miss your singing." Sakura whispered. "Me too, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo replied. "I never knew you can sing so well." Syaoran looks at the girl in his arms. It is HIS ying hua and he never knew his OWN girlfriend can sing so well." Sakura blushes as she allow herself to be taken out of her boyfriend's safe and warm hug to say 'goodbye' to her cousin. "I will see you real soon right?" Sakura asked. "Hai!" Tomoyo replied. Then she picks up her suitcase and head for the gate to her airplane. "Sayonara minna-san!" Tomoyo cried. "Sayonara!" All of her friends cried as Tomoyo disappear from their view. Sakura leans on her boyfriend once again. Syaoran hugs his ying hua tight as she begins to cry again. "Don't cry, Sakura." Syaoran comforts her. "You will see your cousin again." "I know." He heard Sakura whispers. "Lets go back to my apartment." Syaoran suggests. "Then you can get some shut-eye." "Okay…" Sakura said. Syaoran slowly lead his girlfriend to his green car. "Sayonara Tomoyo-chan." Sakura thought as she take one last look at the gate where Tomoyo had disappear to.

Yay! It is done. I believe I will write a sequel to this. Sorry this last chapter is so short. Um…now for some Japanese or Mandarin translation…and they are:

Ying Hua=cherry blossom aka Sakura Minna-san=everybody Sayonara=good bye Kun=use for males. Add to the end of their name Chan=use for females. Add to the end of their name. Sensei=teacher Hai=yes Gomen-nasi=I'm sorry Arigato=thank you Kawaii=cute 


End file.
